Regreso a Storybrooke: Tú eres mi final feliz
by Hawaiana
Summary: ¿Queréis saber qué ocurre entre Emma y Garfio cuando consiguen rescatar a Henry y volver a Storybrooke? ¡Sigue leyendo!


El casco del Jolly Rogers golpeó con suavidad el muro de hormigón que formaba parte del muelle. Garfio sonrió. –Señores, ¡bienvenidos a casa!-, gritó mientras terminaba de recoger lo que quedaba de las maltrechas velas y abría la pasarela.

Todos aplaudieron y lo vitorearon.

-Tú, pirata-, lo llamó Rumpelstinsky. –Esto es tuyo-, dijo y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el garfio cayó al suelo al ser reemplazado por una mano. Killian admiró la proeza maravillado sin saber que decir. –No me des las gracias-, comentó el hechicero. –Te la quitaré en cuanto me vuelvas a molestar-, dijo saliendo del barco.

Aún contemplaba su nueva mano abriéndola y cerrándola sorprendido, mientras sujetaba el garfio de plata con la otra, cuando Encantador y Blanca se acercaron a él. –Gracias por sus servicios, Capitán-, dijo el Príncipe estrechándole la mano. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y se abrazaron.

-El placer es mío, Majestad. Sepa usted que el Jolly Rogers está a su disposición cuando lo necesite-, contestó.

-Espero volver a verte pronto, Killian-, Blanca sonrió. –Gracias por todo-, le dio un golpecito en el hombro. –Ah, en tres días será el baile de bienvenida. No faltes-.

Él asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Allí estaré, Majestad-.

-Adiós, Garfio-, Regina pasó a su lado sin mirarlo.

-Hasta la vista, mi Señora-, se despidió burlón. Se giró para terminar de recoger y se encontró de frente con Henry.

-Capitán-, lo saludó el pequeño.

-Dime grumete-.

-¿Usted cree que podría enseñarme a navegar?-, preguntó.

Garfio sonrió. –Por supuesto. Puede venir al Jolly Rogers a visitarme siempre y cuando sus padres le den permiso-, miró a Neal que se acercaba a ellos.

-Killian Jones…-, dijo Neal. Suspiró. –Gracias por salvarme. Otra vez-.

-Una vez hice una promesa, Bae. Los piratas siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas-, le guiñó un ojo.

-Seh, eso dicen… Hasta la vista, capitán-, se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una imperceptible sonrisa. –Henry, ¿te apetece una hamburguesa?-.

Killian observó como los dos bajaban del barco. El niño agarraba la mano de Neal, mientras le contaba algo entusiasmado.

-Henry tiene suerte-, dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-, contestó sin girarse. Agarró la madera donde estaba apoyado con fuerza.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, Garfio-, suspiró con tristeza.

-De nada, Swan. Un placer-, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo firme, dándole la espalda. Escuchó como ella se alejaba y bajaba del navío. La vio saltar al muelle y dirigirse hacia dónde Neal, Henry, Campanilla, Blanca y Encantador la esperaban. –¡Emma! ¡Emma!-, la chica se giró y lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros. -¡Espera!-, corrió a encontrarse con ella. –Esto… Esto es para ti-, dijo tendiéndole el garfio. –Yo… Quiero que lo tengas tú…-, sonrió.

Ella evitó mirarle a los ojos. –Gracias…-, trago saliva. -¿Me das un abrazo?-.

Killian no se lo pensó dos veces y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Notó como las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Emma, pero no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en darle a la chica aquello que le estaba pidiendo a voces desde el día que la conoció: Cariño. Le acarició el pelo con dulzura y le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos. La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. –Estaré aquí cuando me necesites, Emma. Siempre-, apoyó su frente contra la de ella. –Que no se te olvide-.

Emma asintió. –Tengo que irme…-, dijo soltándole la mano. –Ya… Ya nos veremos un día de estos…-.

-Como desee, Alteza-.

-Buenos días, capitán-, lo saludó Henry, entrando en el barco. -¿Limpio la cubierta?-.

-Ya la limpiaste ayer… No es necesario que la vuelvas a limpiar hoy, no eres mi esclavo-, sonrió, revolviendo el pelo del chiquillo. –Además, esta noche es el baile. No quiero que estés cansado-.

-Ah, eso… Buah…-.

-¿No te gustan los bailes?-.

-Nunca he estado en ninguno… ¿Tú sí?-, preguntó curioso.

Killian se quedó pensativo. –Hum… Si, hace mucho… Cuando ni siquiera era pirata-, se acercó al timón. –Se pasa bien…-.

-¿Y si no tienes pareja?-.

-Con once años no deberías preocuparte por eso-, miró a Henry levantando una ceja. –Intenta divertirte… ¡Ni siquiera tienes edad de bailar!-.

-Ni de beber…-.

-Exacto, ni de beber. Que yo no te vea bebiendo nada de alcohol…-.

-De acuerdo…-, suspiró. –Capitán, ¿tú tienes pareja para ir al baile?-.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué problema tienes hoy con las parejas? Venga, a trabajar. ¡Vamos a izar las velas!-, respondió cambiando de tema.

-No me ha contestado, Capitán-, gritó Henry desde el otro extrema de la cubierta, mientras desataba algunos cabos.

Garfio sonrió. –Habrá ron, no necesito pareja para ir al baile-.

Emma se miró al espejo. No estaba muy convencida con el modelito que Blanca había elegido para ella.

-¿Ya estás lista?-, su madre irrumpió en la habitación. –Oh, Emma, ¡estás preciosa!-.

-Yo no me veo, ¿eh?-, dijo recogiéndose la falda del vestido. –¡Casi que no puedo respirar!-.

Blanca la miró resignada. –Por favor, no seas quejica. ¡Estás guapísima! Y es un vestido muy cómodo, no sé por qué dices que te aprieta… Además, es sencillo y bonito, para nada recargado: Es TU vestido. ¡Te lo aseguro!-.

La chica suspiró. –Está bien… Es solo que… Me veo diferente…-.

-Te ves como la princesa que eres, Emma-, Blancanieves le guiño un ojo. –Termina de maquillarte, vamos con el tiempo justo-.

Entró en el gran salón de actos del ayuntamiento, acondicionado ahora para celebrar el baile. Vestido con el traje de gala de la marina, nadie parecía reconocerlo, cosa que le gustó: Estaba harto de que la gente se apartara de su camino asustada. Busco a los Príncipes entre la multitud y se acercó a saludarlos.

-Emma, ¿quién es ese?-, preguntó Ruby con curiosidad.

-¿Quién?-.

-Aquel tipo que está hablando con tu madre ahora mismo-.

La chica se estremeció al reconocerlo. –Killian Jones… Más conocido como Capitán Garfio-.

-Madre mía, Emma… ¡Preséntamelo!-.

-¿Qué?-, acertó a decir. Seguía mirando al pirata incapaz de reaccionar. Solo cuando él levantó su mano a modo de saludo, consiguió esbozar una media sonrisa.

-¡Viene hacia aquí! ¡Viene hacia aquí! Capitán, soy Ruby-, se presentó la chica. –Encantada de conocerle-.

-Un placer, Ruby-, sonrió, pero miró a Emma. –Alteza-, dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Emma negó con la cabeza. –Por favor, Garfio. Por mucho que te pongas un traje de gala, te quites la pintura de ojos y me hagas una reverencia, a mi no me engañas… Sigues siendo el mismo pirata embaucador de siempre-.

-¿Y eso te disgusta, nena?-.

La chica sonrió risueña. –Para nada…-.

-¿Me concede entonces este baile, Alteza?-, preguntó tomándola de la mano.

-Emma-, interrumpió Neal. –Eh, lo siento, no quería…-.

Soltó la mano del pirata. –No, no, no pasa nada. ¿Qué te ocurre?-.

-Nada… Yo… Solo quería hablar contigo-.

Suspiró. –De acuerdo… De acuerdo, vamos. Ruby, Killian-, dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. –Os veo después-.

Garfio vio como Emma y Neal salían de la sala cogidos de la mano. Suspiró con tristeza. Hora de retirarse: Emma había elegido.

Izó las velas y giró el timón 45 grados a la derecha. El Jolly Roger se estremeció, pero obedeció las órdenes de su capitán y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?-.

Se asomó al muelle. -¿Qué haces aquí?-, preguntó sorprendido al ver a Emma, con el vestido recogido, el pelo alborotado. –¡Deberías estar disfrutando del baile!-.

-¡Para ese barco ahora mismo!-.

-¿Para qué?-.

Emma suspiró. –Tú lo has querido-, murmuró, apareciendo en la cubierta del navío dos segundos después.

Garfio tragó saliva.

-¿Te ibas sin despedirte? ¿De verdad?-.

-Emma…-.

-No, Emma, ¡no! ¿De qué vas, Killian? ¿Eh?-, gritó enfadada.

-Emma…-.

-Te ibas…-, le dio la espalda. –Te ibas… Y contigo tu promesa…-.

-No me necesitas, Swan. Ya no…-, dijo con tristeza. –Tienes a tus padres, a tu hijo… Y tienes a Neal. Hazme caso, no me necesitas aquí-.

-Claro que te necesito… ¡Y Henry también!-, se le saltaron las lágrimas. –Ni siquiera te ibas a despedir de él…-.

-Emma, yo… No seas tonta, él tampoco me necesita: Tiene a su padre. Si lo que quiere es aprender a navegar, Neal puede enseñarle perfectamente… ¡Sois una familia! Y yo no quería arruinar tu final feliz…-.

-¿Mi final feliz?-.

-Neal, Henry y tú: Una familia. TU familia: Lo que siempre has soñado…-.

-Es por Neal…-, entrecerró los ojos. –Todo esto es por Neal…-.

-Ya has elegido, Swan. Y ha sido la decisión correcta, créeme-.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cuál ha sido, listillo?-.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?-.

-¿Cruel? ¿Cruel? ¿Perdona? ¡No soy yo la que decide irse a ninguna parte en medio de la noche sin despedirse de la gente que LO quiere!-.

Garfio suspiró. –Tú ganas: Como siempre. ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Killian, llevo toda la noche buscándote…-, se acercó a él. –Toda la noche buscándote para decirte lo mucho que te quiero-.

El pirata abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Cómo?-.

-¿Me vas a hacer repetirlo? ¡Ya lo he dicho Garfio!-, sonrió. –Te quiero. Y te elijo a ti: Tú eres mi final feliz. Así que, vuelva a puerto con el Jolly Rogers, marinero porque, a partir de ahora, su casa está Storybrooke-.

-Emma Swan, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme-, dijo atrayéndola hacia él. –Gracias-, la besó con ternura y pasión a la vez, dejándola sin respiración, recreándose en sus labios, su lengua, acariciando su pelo y su espalda.

Se sentaron en la cubierta, uno al lado del otro, cogidos de la mano. –Ays-, suspiró Emma. –Y pensar que siempre en creído que el Capitán Garfio era el ser más abominable y a la vez cobarde que podía existir, además de feo…-.

-Henry me enseñó a ese Capitán Garfio del que hablas… No me gusta su estilo… Debe ser la peluca-.

-Sí quizás sea eso-, ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-Emma…-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Te quiero-.

_**Nota de la Autora: Hola a todo/as :-) Aquí estoy con mi primer Fanfic de OUAT. Desde que el Capitán Garfio apareció en escena y lo vi interactuar con Emma, supuse que entre los dos iba a haber química (y física). Espero que os haya gustado la historia. No tengo beta, por lo que todos los errores son míos y solo míos. Os recuerdo también que OUAT no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo: Me quedaría con Killian Jones pa' mi sola). Nos leemos. ¡Un saludo! **_


End file.
